


Smile

by Narialam



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa 3: The End of 希望ヶ峰学園 | The End of Kibougamine Gakuen | End of Hope's Peak High School
Genre: AU, Angst, F/M, M/M, One Shot
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-22
Updated: 2016-09-22
Packaged: 2018-08-16 18:19:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8112487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Narialam/pseuds/Narialam
Summary: Es la boda de tus mejores amigos. Es la boda de él. El momento más importante de su vida. Es el puto momento más feliz de toda su vida y, joder, le conoces, sabes que merece esa felicidad. Nadie en el mundo la merece más que él. Casarse con la mujer que ama, formar la familia que tanto soñó tener. Vivir feliz, soñar con la esperanza de que esa felicidad dure para siempre. Y te está destrozando por dentro.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Danganronpa no me pertenece, es una obra creada por Kodaka (creo), yo hago esto sin ánimo de lucro y bla, bla, bla.
> 
> Advertencias: AU, angst, drama, supongo que algo de songfic ya que me vino a la cabeza la idea por culpa de una canción, probablemente vayas a acordarte de todos mis muertos después de leer esto. Si aun así quieres seguir disfruta de la lectura~
> 
> Parejas: Juzo x Munakata (one side). Munakata x Chisa.

_I want to draw out each minute, each second_

_but the empty road rushes me on._

**Please don’t; K.will.**

* * *

 

Tienes que recordarte sonreír cada poco tiempo.

Tienes que recordarte sonreír porque si hicieras lo que pide tu cuerpo eso sería lo último que harías.

Pero es la celebración de una boda. Es _su_ boda.

Es la boda de tus mejores amigos. Es la boda de _él_. El momento más importante de su vida. Es el puto momento más feliz de toda su vida y, joder, le conoces, sabes que merece esa felicidad. Nadie en el mundo la merece más que él. Casarse con la mujer que ama, formar la familia que tanto soñó tener. Vivir feliz, soñar con la esperanza de que esa felicidad dure para siempre.

Y te está destrozando por dentro.

Porque los amas a los dos más que a tu propia vida.

Porque si cualquiera de los dos estuviera en peligro de muerte te pondrías delante para recibir el golpe y morir por ellos.

Por Chisa.

Por Kyosuke.

Y mierda.

Te vuelves a mentir

Te vuelves a engañar a ti mismo una y otra vez mientras miras a los invitados bailar con una sonrisa que no te llega a los ojos.

En el fondo siempre ha sido por Kyosuke. Chisa es su felicidad (y joder, la quieres, pero ella no es Munakata, nunca será Munakata). Si ella muriera él perdería la cordura, él perdería la esperanza. Y tú simplemente no puedes concebir la idea de que _él_ sufra. Por eso simplemente sonríes. Porque si vieran como te estás derrumbado por dentro toda esa felicidad sería enturbiada.

Y tú serías el único responsable de joderles el momento más feliz de su vida.

No podrías perdonarte algo así.

Aún no has sido capaz de perdonarte tus sentimientos por él.

Le quieres tanto que te duele respirar.

Le quieres tanto que solo quieres llorar.

Le quieres tanto que por un momento te permites preguntarte que hubiera sido si tú y él…

Pero se ha casado y, joder, no quieres vivir esto. No quieres ser dejado de lado por la única persona que te ha importado en tu vida, probablemente por la única a la que le has importado de verdad. Y, sin embargo, al final así es como funciona la vida, ¿no? Él se va, tú te quedas solo y descompuesto como antes, como al principio, como cuando no tenías nada más que tus guantes de boxeo y un labio partido.

Te preguntas vagamente cómo es posible que sigas de pie a esas alturas. Tu estomago te está acuchillando una y otra vez y lo único en lo que puedes pensar es en doblarte por la mitad en un intento por calmarlo. Tu corazón está tan acelerado que pareciera que en cualquier momento va a salirse de tu pecho (aunque eso te da igual porque ya no lo necesitas) y las mejillas te están empezando a doler tanto que te planteas si sería tan terrible dejar de sonreír por al menos cinco minutos y poner una expresión más neutra.

Y es entonces cuando Munakata aparece, con su traje blanco, su cabello blanco y sus dientes blancos mostrados por una sonrisa tan grande que no le cabe en el rostro. Te dices a ti mismo que si te apuñalara en el corazón te dolería menos pero aun así sonríes algo más y también es algo más fácil. Porque Munakata es feliz y su felicidad es contagiosa. Al menos para ti que lo único que has hecho en los últimos cuatro años es soñar con que te viera un poco como ve a Chisa, en acariciar su cabello una única vez sin que pareciera lo que realmente significa.

Que le quieres como nunca te has querido a ti mismo.

—¿Qué haces aquí tan apartado, Sakakura? Ven, vamos —te dice y tú achicas los ojos y niegas con la cabeza, es un movimiento suave. Te asfixias.

—¿Y tú no deberías estar bailando con tu ahora _esposa_? —preguntas. La palabra sabe a veneno en tu lengua y te lo tragas. Te tragas el veneno para envenenarte tú solo. Para no contagiar a nadie de la podredumbre que sientes extenderse por todo tu maldito cuerpo. La persona que amas se ha casado en tus narices y tú solo quieres asegurarte de que no se da cuenta de lo mucho que te arde todo el maldito asunto.

De las ganas que tienes de que todo termine de una vez por todas.

—Oh, vamos, Chisa también quiere verte. Apenas hemos estado juntos los tres en todo lo que va de convite —y su voz es tan alegre que el corazón se te retuerce hasta dejarte sin aliento. Te tiembla el labio inferior y ríes suavemente, ríes porque de lo contrario empezarás a llorar como un bebé.

Nunca habéis sido tres.

Desde el principio nunca hubo lugar para ti.

Vuelves a negar con la cabeza e ignoras la mirada interrogante de la persona más importante de tu vida. Es el momento de dejarlo marchar. Es el momento de perder lo único que te ha importado y no sabes cómo hacerlo. No sabes cómo dejar ir la esperanza. Esa que es tan traicionera y tan garrapata, esa que no te ha dado tregua en todos esos años. Te preguntas si por fin te va a dejar en paz. Te preguntas si por fin va a desaparecer de tu vida. Para ti no hay nada más doloroso que una esperanza vacía.

Tan vacía como lo estás tú por dentro.

—Vamos. Es tu momento especial. No seas idiota y disfrútalo. Ya volveremos a ser un trio de idiotas cuando os hayáis cansado de ser los tortolos más enamorados del planeta —te duele cada palabra, cada mentira emitida, te duele entregar lo más valioso que tienes sin ni siquiera luchar por ello.

Ya no tiene caso luchar.

¿Acaso tuvo sentido hacerlo alguna vez?

Era una lucha perdida desde la primera pelea.

Recuerdas a Munakata en la academia. Lo recuerdas al lado de Yukizome sonriendo, con esa sonrisa que tanto te gustaba pero que nunca iba dirigida a ti. Apartas los recuerdos de tu mente y alejas suavemente a Kyosuke de tu lado ( _porque no puedes alejarlo de tu vida tanto como te gustaría en ese instante que sabe a bilis_ ).

—Ve —repites, te sentencias y finalmente eres tú el que se aleja definitivamente tras despedirte con la mano.

Cuando cierras los ojos los ves. Uno al lado del otro. Un cuadro demasiado hermoso como para que tu simple presencia lo emborrone de negro, de gris, de desesperación. Aspiras, espiras, respiras. Te asfixias otra vez. Esperas el momento oportuno para dejar la fiesta sin que nadie lo note, el momento en el que todos están demasiado ocupados en celebrar para notar la ausencia de alguien poco importante.

Y no es hasta que sientes el helado viento de la noche revolotear en tus cabellos mientras desciendes por las escaleras que te permites a ti mismo destrozar la máscara. Por fin puedes dejar de sonreír.

No lo hace más fácil.

**Author's Note:**

> NdA: Me dijeron hazlo así que lo hice, lol.
> 
> Mis pensamientos sobre el anime me los guardo para mí (¿) y en, fin, espero que ahora que me he sacado un poco está obsesión de la cabeza pueda retomar otras cosas –y un cuerno, Sakakura me ha dado fuerte-. Ahahaha. ¿Por qué nunca soy capaz de hacer felices a mis personajes favoritos? 3
> 
> Nos leemos.


End file.
